


Blubberbird

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Coruscant Guard, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A bust goes bad, and Loverboy gets the brunt of it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Blubberbird

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story from an Askreddit thread, which I have tragically lost.

“So, no shit, there we were. We’re coming in, real quiet and running dark - we’ve got ten bodies inside, all asleep, the plan is to bust them before they can wake up and figure out what’s going on, right - and it’s going  _ perfect _ . Real beautiful piece of op-”

“Till it goes to hells.”

“-Till it goes to nine hells, because out of kriffing  _ nowhere _ , ori’haat, the biggest damn blubberbird you ever saw runs  _ right _ up to the Corporal, bold as brass, and starts  _ biting _ him, screaming the whole time.”

“Who was screaming, him or the bird?”

“Both, probably, I was a little distracted ‘cause when the bird starts screaming, the lights come on and then the shooting starts, and then everything  _ really _ goes to hells.”

“I’m still trying to get the bird off me,” Loverboy adds as he walks in with a distinct limp, “And Rook’s not helping-”

“-Because I’m  _ shooting- _ ”

“-Because he’s laughing his shebs off and trying not to get shot in the head while he does.”

“How could I, with such a fine example of the Corrie Guard watching my back?”

Loverboy rolls his eyes, flipping Rook off as he flops down onto his bunk as everyone else cackles. 

“Did you charge the bird?” someone pipes up.

“Aggravated assault of a Guard is a pretty serious matter, Corporal, I think we’ll have to really grill this one,” Rook adds, and the howling laughter gets louder.

He just pulls the pillow over his head - mostly to hide his own grin. There's no real heat in it, the bust was successful, and the only loss was his dignity in front of his men. All in all, it was a good day, even if he's still bruised as hells under his blacks, and he knows he's going to be hearing about this until the next target comes along. He has to admit, it's nice to feel the camaraderie again, and he keeps smiling until he dozes off. 

When he wakes up, there’s a box of fried blubberbird waiting for him, and he’d be hard pressed to say he doesn’t feel a little bit of vicious satisfaction as he enjoys it.

**Author's Note:**

> ori'haat - I swear, no bull


End file.
